mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikhail Faustin
Mikhail Faustin is a major character who turns into a villain in Grand Theft Auto: IV. He is also mentioned, though not by name, in The Lost and Damned by numerous people. He was the founder and Don of the Faustin Family. Faustin was renowned for his very short temper, which was mostly caused by alcohol, heroin and cocaine abuse. He gradually became extremely violent and worryingly murderous, which led to him making paranoid decisions that caused his closest friend, Eric Borlinghathen, orchestrate a fatality on him. Biography Mikhail was born and raised in the Soviet Union. Sometime during the Cold War he came to United States of America where he met a man named Eric Borlinghathen, Lucas Borlinghathen's own son, with whom he would become a fast friend despite their political views and their countries being at war. Both he and Eric have tattoos on the palms of their hand which represent that they are "brothers for life". Around 1994, his future wife Ilyena, gave birth to their daughter Anna. Ilyena reminisces that Mikhail was "a great man" at that time, before he became possessed by drunken anger. Eric also got himself a wife sometime later, although she didn't have any connections at all to his business. Sometime later, both Mikhail and Eric began selling hashish and brownies with weed to tourists in New York. Both men had multiple murder convictions by this time, though Eric was saved from prison thanks to his father's strong political connections, while he used some of his own money to bail Mikhail out. GTA Mikhail exploited a loophole in the immigration treaty to gain US residency in the late 1990's. Faustin then began abusing cocaine and alcohol when he was arrested for holding cocaine and weed, as well as Ilyena and Borlinghathen having grown accustomed to Mikhail's disturbing new personality by 2017. After consuming some more drugs, he became abusive of his wife, slightly easier but still extremely harsh to his daughter, and also cheated on his wife with Vladimir Papkov's sister and two women at his nightclub. He refuses to take any advice from Eric anymore to which he says "you never know who he will shoot, who he will stab!". Examples of his violent streak include the deaths of Andrej (a member of his mafia who Eric favoured, Mikhail killed him randomly for interrogating Niko Bellic too sloppy) and Jason Michaels (a member of the Lost biker gang who dated his daughter). If Niko calls Faustin on his cellphone and listens to the answering message, it is possible to hear what Mikhail before becoming aggressive thanks to alcohol. In the voicemail recording, he is calm and respectfully tells the caller to "contact him at his home" when he is available or as an alternative: "leave me a message". Among other violent, rasher moves, Mikhail ordered the death of Vinko Petrović, son of a powerful Russian mob boss in New York City, Sebo Petrović, because he falsely assumed that Vinko had snitched him. This results in an all-out mob war before Borlinghathen contacts Sebo about having killed Mikhail in order to create peace. Both men make an agreement, and they both decide under the condition that the "hired gun" who originally killed Vinko, Niko Bellic, would be the one to kill Mikhail. Death Niko is immediately sent to the Perestroika bar to assassinate Mikhail. After some deep convos, bloody shootouts and a run across the roof, Niko confronts Mikhail on the roof of the bar and shoots him in the knee and chest so that he falls down to his death, ignoring Mikhail's "false" warnings that Eric will betray him too while still chasing him. Trivia *Like with most members of his mob and Eric Borlinghathen, Mikhail's fav radio station was Vladivostok FM. **He also claims his favourite song is the Russian folk song Katyusha. *After the death of Faustin, if you call his number, a voice message will be left by his widowed wife Ilyena Faustin, saying that Faustin is dead, and out of mercy let her and Anna be left alone. *In the original timeline (precisely KGBSpetsnaz's universe), Eric and Faustin also used to be hunting buddies. They both hunted different types of deer, birds, and fish, as well as predators like bears, wolves, cougars, badgers, wolverines, weasels, and foxes, and big games like moose, elk, and caribou. They'd also sometimes hunt beavers and hares. Eric was also once fantasising of hunting down the already dead Brumas the Bear, somehow. They've been hunters, both before and after they've known each other. In the current timeline, however, none of this was mentioned to ever occur, instead both of them were known to be dope dealers before and after knowing each other. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Russians Category:Mobsters Category:Druggies Category:Tottal psychos Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Dons Category:Gang Leaders Category:Fathers Category:Emos Category:Military Personnel Category:Drunkards Category:Pics needed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Atheists